Yachiru and the Period
by arrancar125
Summary: i think the title says all. if not, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Knock! Knock!_

Unohana woke up and saw that her clock on her nightstand said 4:34 in the morning.

The knocking, which turned into banging, continued and Unohana was starting to get annoyed.

The banging became louder as she crossed her living room, in her slippers and nightgown, to open the door.

When she opened the door, she saw a panicked Kenpachi holding a something bloodied in a towel.

"Kenpachi, what's—"

"It's Yachiru", he cut her off. "She says her tummy hurts and she won't stop bleeding".

"Kenpachi, there's really no need to—"

"I don't know what to do. What if she bleeds to death, what is she's already—"

Unohana cut him off placing her finger on his lips.

"Why don't you hand Yachiru to me and I'll take care of everything", Unohana smiled at him trying to suppress her laugh.

Kenpachi didn't seem to notice.

Kenpachi was reluctant to hand her over but decided that the healer taicho would know what to do better than him.

He squeezed Yachiru one last time and handed her over to Unohana.

Unohana smiled and walked away, leaving Kenpachi to stand in the living room.

Kenpachi paced and paced. What was taking that woman so long to heal Yachiru? Or maybe she was already dead and she was trying to find a way to tell him.

Just as Kenpachi was about to yell for Unohana she appeared before him, looking tired and a bit disheveled, but there was a smile on her face.

"So Yachiru is okay?" he asked running across the room, standing in front of her.

"She's fine", Unohana giggled.

Kenpachi was confused.

"Woman, why are you laughing?! Yachiru is—"

Unohana placed a hand over his mouth and giggled once more.

"Yachiru is fine. She's just on her period."

"Period? Wait, what's a period."

Unohana couldn't help but laugh now.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, it's late and we both should get some sleep".

"Okay", Kenpachi said heading towards the couch.

Before he could lay down on the couch, Unohana grabbed the sleeve of his shihakusho.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You don't have to sleep in here. My bed is much more comfortable", she smiled at him slyly.

Kenpachi just smiled and followed her to her room.

* * *

No. They didn't have sex, they just sleep in the same bed. Get your mind out of the gutters people. And you know who you are.

* * *

**So, how was it, let me know. Please review. Day 2 will be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's review shall we? **

**Kenpachi is worried that Yachiru might be dying only to find out that she is starting her period. Now Kenpachi has to deal with a moody and down right pissy Yachiru. Day 2 begins . . . now!

* * *

**

"So, that's what a period is" Kenpachi said scratching his head.

"Exactly. It only lasts a week and occurs once a month", Unohana explained carefully.

"So let me see if I got this. Yachiru will bleed—"

"Menstruate", she corrected him.

"Menstruate every month for about a week all so she can become a woman?" he looked at Unohana even more confused.

"Something like that", she giggled lightly.

"Ken-chan" he heard coming from the room behind him.

"Yes, what is it Yachiru?" he turned to toward her and kneeled down so they were the same height. (well, as close to the same height as they would ever be)

"I don't feel good Ken-chan. Can I skip work today?"

"Of course you can Yachiru. Do you want me to make you anything? Some soup or a bowl of ice cream?" he asked worriedly.

"No. I just want to lie down", she said tiredly.

"Okay", he sighed.

"Good night Ken-chan", she said hugging his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Good night Yachiru", he kissed her forehead lightly and she went back in her room, shutting the door behind her.

Unohana couldn't believe how fatherly Kenpachi was. She knew he cared for Yachiru and took care of her, but she didn't know he could be . . . this sweet.

Unohana was definitely falling more in love with man and liked this new side of him he always hide from the world.

"Unohana, is something wrong?" he looked at her puzzly.

She was going to tell him nothing but decided that a kiss would be better.

She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.

"You know what?" she giggled.

"What?" he smiled back at her.

"You are amazing".

"You're not so bad yourself" he laughed kissing her neck.

"You want me to help make that soup?" she asked he walked over to the little kitchenette in his quarters.

"No. But you can make the ice cream though", he replied.

"What kind does she like?" she asked as she walked over to the kitchenette beside him.

"Strawberry", he said. "Says it reminds her of Ichigo. I think she just likes it because it's the same color as her hair".

"Well, I'll run to the store to get the ingredients", she smiled up at Kenpachi.

"No need. They're in the fridge. I always keep some around just in case she gets sick or is having a bad day", he smiled at her turning on the stove while placing a pot on one of the burners.

"Oh okay", she smiled walking over to the fridge.

Unohana opened the fridge and saw much food on the shelves as well as in the door. She saw one carton of milk and two cartons of orange juice. She also saw a case of beer hidden in the back of the fridge.

"Whoa!" she gasped at the packed refrigerator.

"What?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Your fridge, it's so . . . packed", he eyes bulged at all the kinds of food and drink in the fridge.

She saw a small pack of strawberries packed in the back and the cream she needed in the door.

She picked up the cream and tried to reach for the strawberries in the back.

Kenpachi turned around to see what she getting out the fridge but ended up staring at her ass instead.

His hand slipped and hit the burner on the stove.

"Shit!" he cursed underneath his breath.

"That's what you get for staring, but I don't mind", she giggled placing the cold bottle of cream on his hand.

"Better", she smiled up at him.

"Much", he smiled back kissing her cheek.

She blushed but never left his gaze.

Unohana was surprised that Kenpachi could still make her blush after all this time.

She smiled and took the cream and set it on the table with the strawberries.

"Where do you keep your sugar?"

"In the upper cabinet to the left of the fridge".

Unohana walked over and soon realized why he keep the sugar in such a high place. So that Yachiru couldn't reach it, but neither could she.

Unohana stood on her tippy-toes and still had no look.

Suddenly, she felt his presence behind and he reached for the sugar and handed it to her.

"Sorry 'bout that. I keep it there so Yachiru can't reach it. But I can move it down—"

"No, that's okay. I understand", she blushed at how close he was.

Kenpachi may be a bloodthirsty tycoon, but there was just something about him that made her swoon.

An hour later, the soup was done and the ice cream sitting in the freezer.

"Yachiru, are you hungry?" he asked to her door.

"No", he heard through the door.

"Yachiru, you have to eat. Please, open up."

He heard the bed creak then the door opened.

"I made you favorite soup and Uno-chan made your favorite ice cream", he tried to smile at her.

"Okay", she said as she walked to the couch and plopped on it.

"Oh, it will be okay", Unohana said as she placed Yachiru in her lap and began stroking her hair.

Kenpachi walked over to the couch and placed a bowl a soup on the coffee table.

"Is she feeling any better?" he asked worriedly stroking Yachiru's shoulder.

"She'll be fine", Unohana smiled at him.

"Do you think you can eat?" Kenpachi grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Unohana wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

She wanted to laugh because he was worrying way too much about nothing and cry because he was worrying too much about nothing. She thought it was so sweet how much he cared for her.

"Okay", Yachiru smiled weakly and sat up in Unohana's lap.

Kenpachi picked up the bowl and handed it to Unohana.

Kenpachi hated seeing Yachiru liked this. She was unhappy, moody, and miserable.

Even though Kenpachi found Yachiru to be annoying, he was sad that his Yachiru wasn't the bubbly carefree fukutaicho he knew and loved.

* * *

Later that afternoon.

"Ken-chan!"

"What's wrong Yachiru?" he ran into her room panicked.

"Baldy is being mean", she wailed.

"I just asked her what's up", Ikkaku quivered in fear.

"Ikkaku, get out", Kenpachi said calmly.

"But taicho I—"

"I said get out", he said more forcibly.

"Uh . . . yes sir" Ikkaku scurried out of Kenpachi's quarters.

"Look Yachiru—"

"Get out!" she screamed and Kenpachi ran out of her room. Slamming the door behind him.

Kenpachi didn't know what to do. She was wailing but nothing he did made her happy.

He said he would buy her cake. She said he was tying to fatten her up.

He said he would take her shopping. She said she would be too fat to fit anything after she ate the cake.

He said he would buy her a doll. She said she wished she were a doll and then she wouldn't be cramping.

Kenpachi really didn't know what to do.

He told her he was going for a walk.

She cried and told him to just leave.

Kenpachi was so lost and confused and needed some comfort. So he decided to go and find Unohana.

* * *

Unohana came to the steps of fourth division more tired than ever from having to deal with the injuries of the new recruits of squad twelve.

Apparently, Mauri liked using fresh meat for his experiments. She warned him not to do it again or she would let Kenpachi kick his ass next time.

When Unohana came into her office, she heard a soft, growling sound coming from her couch.

When she walked over the other of the couch, she saw a white captain's coat and spiking hair sticking out from it.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She figured he had had a rough day and needed some rest.

Just as she was about to leave, she felt two arms wrap around her and soft lips kiss her cheek.

"Why don't you go back to sleep", she smiled patting his arm gently.

"I can't. Yachiru hates me".

Then Unohana felt his shoulders slump and could feel tears running down her neck.

"Kenpachi . . ."

"Can I stay here with you?"

"Uh . . . sure", she replied feeling her heart ache for the father-figure whose daughter fukutaicho made him cry.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Kenpachi decided to go home to check up on Yachiru.

When he opened the door, a blur of pink and black ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Where have you been all day Ken-chan!" she wailed.

"You told me to get out so I did", he looked at the girl confusingly.

"I did. I'm sorry Ken-chan. I just . . . really missed you", she cried hugging him tighter.

Kenpachi was confused. Just a little over an hour ago, she yelling at him to get out. Now, she was crying because he left her alone.

Kenpachi decided to just count his blessings and just be happy his sweet little girl was hugging him again.

"Read me a story Ken-chan?" she looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"But I thought you said you were too old for bedtime stories?" he smiled down at her.

"I did? When?"

"When you turned twelve and I bought you that book to read to you".

"Oh. Well, could you read me one anyway? Ya know, for old time sakes?"

"Sure", he said as Yachiru ran to her room and Kenpachi followed shortly after.

"And that's how the Ryoka became a soul reaper", Kenpachi finished.

Yachiru had already fallen asleep pages ago but he continued to read because it made him feel better to read to her.

"I love you", he said kissing her on the cheek and turning out her light before he left.

"That was some story", he heard a familiar voice say from the kitchen.

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Cocoa?" she smiled walking over to the couch.

"Thanks", he said taking a cup and sitting beside her on the couch.

For a while they didn't say a word then Kenpachi sighed, "Will she always be like this?"

"Not always", Unohana answered truthfully. "It just depends".

"I don't think I'll ever get use to this", he complained.

"You will. It just takes time", she smiled and leaned onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

Kenpachi sighed then took her cup and his and set them on the coffee table.

"I hope so", he thought out loud.

Then he kissed Unohana good night and went to sleep.

* * *

**So, day 2 is over, but day 3 will be worse. Please review and let me know what cha think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Today is day 3 and all hell will break lose in squad 11. More hell than normal anyway.**

**Key words you may not know:**

**Taicho captain**

**Fukutaicho vice-captain or lieutenant**

**Setei seat**

**Bantai division or squad**

**Zanpakuto the sword of a shinigami**

**Shinigami soulreaper or death god**

**Reiatsu spiritual pressure**

**Ken-chan Yachiru's nickname for Kenpachi or "Kenny"**

**Uno-chan Yachiru's nickname for Unohana; don't know what it really translate too

* * *

**

"Ken-chan!"

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!" he screamed jumping from his bed and running towards his door.

When he opened it, he saw a bubbly pink haired pre-teen bouncing up and down, along with her assets. (oh yeah, Yachiru's got breasts. Like Matsumoto only Yachiru proportioned)

Kenpachi placed his large hands on her tiny shoulders and spoke softly, "Calm down Yachiru and tell me what's wrong".

"Nothing's wrong Ken-chan", she beamed. "It's time to go to work and you aren't even ready yet".

"Oh shit!" he cursed running back in his room grabbing his captain's robe and his zanpakuto.

"Yachiru, let's go", he yelled leaving their quarters.

"Right Ken-chan!" she exclaimed chasing after him.

"Zaraki-taicho, there's an issue involving your fukutaicho and your 3rd setei", Yumichika, 5th setei of the bantai-11 informed him.

"What happened?" Kenpachi asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Ikkaku said she was a brat who eats way too much candy", Yumichika told him.

"And what did Yachiru say in return?" he feared the answer he might get.

"She didn't say anything. She just released her zanpakuto and took out a huge chunk of the 11th division's battle ground and she's still trying to kill him as we speak."

"Fine", Kenpachi sighed and grabbed his zanpakuto. "Watch the office while I'm gone".

"Yes sir", the 5th setei saluted to him.

"At ease" he said then walked out of his office.

* * *

When Kenpachi arrived at the squad eleven's battle grounds, he saw a very unhappy wailing Yachiru swinging her zanpakuto at any and every shinigami that got in her way.

"Yachiru!" Kenpachi shouted as he yielded her zanpakuto with his own.

"Ken-chan!" she wailed as she slashed her zanpakuto back at him. "Move! I wanna find and _**kill**_ baldy!"

Kenpachi flew back surprised at the sheer force Yachiru possessed.

If this is what a period can do to her spiritual energy, then he didn't mind her having it every now and again. But right now, he wanted to get her to calm down so she wouldn't kill his 3rd setei or destroy of all Soul Society.

"Yachiru! As your captain, I command you to put away your zanpakuto and stop this assault!" he shouted across the battle field.

"Hell no! You can't make me! You think that just because you're a man and you don't pms, you can tell me what to do?!" she shouted back lunging forward with her zanpakuto towards him.

Kenpachi blocked it and lightly shoved Yachiru back.

"What the hell? Yachiru, that doesn't make any sense", he ran towards her and kicked her zanpakuto out of her reached.

"Just like a man, too dumb and dense to understand a woman!" she screamed kicking her taicho in the shin and running to grabbed her zanpakuto.

Kenpachi came up behind her and simply stuck his foot out in front of her.

Yachiru fell to the ground and began kicking and beating the ground with her fists.

Kenpachi just picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He grabbed her zanpakuto and began walking back to their quarters.

"Put me down! Let me go! Unhand me you man!" she kept kicking and beating his shoulder.

"Pipe down Yachiru! I'm taking you home for a nap. I think you've had enough for one day".

"No! Let me go!" she kept on kicking and screaming.

After about ten minutes, Yachiru fell asleep and Kenpachi put her to bed. He walked out of her room and closed the door behind him.

Kenpachi was tired and ready for bed himself when he heard a knock on his door.

Kenpachi sighed and walked to the door. "What the hell happened now?" he cursed underneath his breath.

When he opened the door, he smiled at the familiar face he saw and the tea kettle in her hands.

"Tea anyone?" she beamed up at him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Sure", he kissed her back and stepped aside to allow her in.

"I heard what happened today. Are you alright?" she set the tea down and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"I'm fine" he said but wrapped his arms around hers anyway.

"Things will get better. I promise".

"I hope so".

* * *

An hour or so later . . .

"Ken-chan, I'm hungry!" she whined.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Mmm . . . surprise me", she chirped.

Kenpachi wasn't sure he wanted to do that in her unstable state, or did he?

Kenpachi rose from the couch and walked over to the fridge.

"Let's see . . . we have sushi, hotdogs, pasta salad (that Unohana made and brought over), spaghetti (Kenpachi made last week), and stewed vegetables", he said over his shoulder to Yachiru.

"Nope. I've changed my mind. Let's go out to eat" she squealed.

"Okay", Kenpachi sighed and grabbed his wallet from the table by the door. "Let's go Yachiru".

"Wait, I have to change my outfit" she ran into her room slamming the door shut.

"What? Now?"

"Un huh", she replied happily.

"Well, okay, but make it snappy", he hollered but she had was humming way too loudly to hear him.

About ten minutes later, Yachiru emerged from her room wearing a pink kimono with a red sash around her waist and her hair pulled up into a ponytail. (Yachiru's hair is long now and stops at her back)

"So, how do I look Ken-chan?" she asked.

"You look nice Yachiru", he answered.

When Kenpachi saw Yachiru frown he knew he had said something wrong.

"It's just nice. Just NICE!" she screamed. "Well, nice isn't good enough", she huffed and ran back into her room slamming the door behind her again.

About twenty minutes later, Yachiru emerged from the room wearing a sea green kimono with a pink sash around her waist and pink crystal chopsticks in her hair, which was pinned up into a bun.

"How do I look now?" she asked smiling.

Kenpachi opened his mouth to speak but closed it deciding to choose his answer carefully and wisely.

"Well fine! Don't answer!" Yachiru stomped back into her room and slammed the door behind her once again.

Kenpachi didn't know what to do. If said something, she would get mad and if he didn't say something, she would get mad. What was he supposed to do?

Just as Kenpachi was about to give up, he heard a knock at his door.

He walked over to his and opened it to see none other than his girlfriend standing there smiling.

"Man, am I glad to see you", he hugged her tightly.

"And I'm glad to see you too", she giggled.

When they pulled apart, she stared into his eyes and then frowned, "What's wrong Ken-chan?" she asked using Yachiru's nickname for him.

"It's Yachiru. She's gone crazy", he screamed throwing his hands up in the air and stalked over to the couch and plopped on it.

"Kenpachi, surely she hasn't become that bad?" Unohana asked walking over and gently rubbing his back.

"No morder wat I say or dun say he ates eee", he muttered.

"What?" she asked confused.

Kenpachi lifted his head up and said, "No mater what I say or don't say she hates me", he whined then plopped back down on the couch.

"I'm ready", Yachiru chirped from in front of her room.

Yachiru came out dressed in a dark purple kimono with a dark teal sash around her waist.

"My, how lovely you look Yachiru", Unohana smiled.

Kenpachi sat up on the couch and looked at Yachiru, "Yes, you look wonderful".

"Great! Let's go", she smiled grabbing Kenpachi's and Unohana's hands and pulling them to the door.

"You come too Uno-chan. Ken-chan really likes it when you're around", she beamed back at Unohana.

"Oh he does, does he?" Unohana turned and eyed Kenpachi.

Kenpachi turned away trying to hide his blush.

* * *

Yachiru chose a sushi bar that wasn't too expensive but wasn't cheap either.

Kenpachi groaned at seeing the prices on the menu. Even Unohana thought the fish was a bit pricey since it was raw and wasn't intended to be fried, baked, or flambéed.

"So, what are you getting?" Unohana asked Kenpachi.

"Nothing if I don't see some smaller prices", he grumbled.

"Well, how bout we split the kelp platter", she smiled.

Kenpachi knew how much she hated kelp but she knew it was his favorite and she was trying to cheer him up.

"No. How about we get the shrimp bites instead", he smiled back at her.

Kenpachi knew those were her favorite as well as Yachiru's. This way everyone would be happy. Especially Yachiru.

"Okay", she smiled.

When the waiter came, Kenpachi told him their order and asked them what they would like to drink.

Kenpachi chose sake, Unohana chose tea, and Yachiru chose lemonade.

"Sorry, we're fresh out" the waiter smiled politely at the young pink haired shinigami.

"What did you just say?!" she shrieked at the waiter.

"I said—"

"I wouldn't answer that if I were you", Kenpachi cut him off.

"Maybe we should go some place else to eat?" Unohana suggested.

"Good idea", Kenpachi said getting up from the table.

"I want lemonade!" she said throwing her chair at the waiter.

He dodged it and ran to hide underneath a nearby table.

"Wuss", Unohana mumbled.

Kenpachi just laughed. Unohana never ceased to amaze him. She was sometimes scarier than he was.

"Ken-chan . . .Uno-chan . . . we're leaving", she huffed stomping out.

"Right behind you" Unohana and Kenpachi replied in unison following the steamed up pink haired pre-teen.

* * *

They decided just to go to a noodle shop instead and they all ordered ramen noodles.

"Happy now Yachiru?" Kenpachi asked his somewhat daughter.

"Yes I am", she smiled up at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi smiled back at her and then patted her head.

After they finished their dinner, they returned to the eleventh division, captain's quarters.

"Goodnight Kenpachi", Unohana said to Kenpachi as he laid Yachiru to bed.

"Goodnight Yachiru", she said as she walked over to Yachiru's bedside and kissed her goodnight.

Then she walked to the door ready to leave but Kenpachi grabbed her wrist. "Stay", he said.

Unohana looked down at her wrist and then looked back into Kenpachi eyes.

They weren't desperate but yet they still pleaded with her to stay. And it wasn't as if she could go anywhere with his hand holding her wrist. It was hard but still firm enough that she couldn't go anywhere.

Unohana just smiled and followed him into his room.

Kenpachi closed the door behind him and locked the door so Yachiru couldn't barge in.

"Are you sure she—"

"Shhhh", Kenpachi cut her off and laid her on the bed.

Unohana smiled and began kissing his neck softly as he began removing her robes.

"You're not on your period?" Kenpachi asked looking down at her.

Unohana laughed and said, "No, not this month"

"Good", he grinned mischievously as he began kissing her neck and grabbing her . . .

* * *

**Well, that the day 3. For the next chapter I will combine day 4 and 5. Until next time, bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today is day 4 and Yachiru is acting stranger than usual and Unohana and Kenpachi are acting strange as well. Read and enjoy!

* * *

**

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru screamed jumping on top of him.

"What?" he growled trying to shove the hyper active pre-teen.

"Time to get up. You have to go to work and so do I!" she squealed jumping up and down again.

"Okay Yachiru", he said grabbing her legs and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Morning", he heard a voice call from the kitchen.

"Morning" Yachiru and Kenpachi replied in unison.

"Hurry up and eat or you'll be late", she said as Kenpachi kissed her lightly on the cheek still with Yachiru on his shoulder.

"Eeeeewwwww! Kissing is gross!" she screamed.

Unohana laughed, "You won't always think so. Someday you'll—"

Kenpachi glared at her saying 'don't tell her that'.

"Keep thinking kissing is gross", he said to Yachiru.

"Okay", she chirped.

* * *

"Good morning taicho, morning Yachiru-fukutaicho", a very sleepy bald shinigami waved to them as he passed by.

"Ikkaku, get your lazy ass in gear and get to the training grounds", he told the bald shinigami.

"Yes, sir", he saluted lazily.

"Now!" Kenpachi bellowed.

"Yes sir!" he ran off.

"And take Yachiru with you", he hollered after him.

"That's okay Ken-chan. I'll just stay in the office and finish up some paperwork", she said.

* * *

"Unohana! Unohana-taicho!" he screamed running through the fourth division with Yachiru in tow.

"Have you seen Unohana-taicho?" he asked one of the healing shinigami.

"Uh . . . I . . ." he stuttered then fainted.

"Che . . . what a wimp", he mumbled then ran off.

"Ken-chan, I'm fine, really", she tried to assure him.

"No you're not", he retorted still running.

"Hey", he stopped in front of Hanatoro, "Have you seen—" but he never finished he sentence before Hanatoro fainted as well.

"Wuss", he hissed.

"Isane", he spotted the fourth division's fukutaicho. "Have you seen Unohana-taicho?"

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked the tall scary taicho nervously.

"Look, have you seen her or not?" he snapped.

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" a gentle voice asked from behind him.

Kenpachi turned around and was relieved to see his congenial girlfriend standing there smiling.

"It's Yachiru, I think something's wrong again", he exclaimed.

"Why don't we take this into my office", she smiled and gestured for him to go in her office.

"But there's nothing wrong with me", Yachiru whined as Kenpachi carried her into Unohana's office.

"Isane-fukutaicho, please take care of those that have fainted. I should be out shortly", she smiled at her fukutaicho then went into her office and shut the door behind her.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" she asked closing the door behind.

"Yachiru. She would rather do paperwork than fight or chase Ikkaku around", he blurted.

"Calm down", Unohana said trying not to laugh. "Yachiru is fine, she's just a little depressed is all. Periods make her moody and today she is a little depressed. Nothing too serious for you to worry about. She'll snap out of it by tomorrow."

"Oh, okay", he replied feeling stupid.

"See Ken-chan. I told you I was fine", she said getting up to leave.

Kenpachi followed suit but didn't quite make it to the door before a pair of slender arms wrapped his waist.

"Yes?" he peered over his shoulder.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you how wonderful you were last night. What with Yachiru being there and then you leaving for work. I almost thought I wouldn't get to see you today", she whirled him around then kissed him deeply.

Kenpachi was taken aback for a bit (only for a bit) by her assertiveness but he then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Kenpachi decided he liked this new take charge kind of girlfriend. He found it to be a real turn on.

"Ken-chan, let's go" Yachiru stomped on the other side of the door.

"Okay Yachiru", he said breaking the kiss between him and his girlfriend. "I've gotta go".

"I know. Promise to pick up where we left off at later?" she looked up at him all big eyed.

"I promise", he smiled then kissed her again before leaving her office.

* * *

"Ikkaku! Yumichika!" he bellowed throughout his division.

"Yes taicho?" they saluted in unison stepping into his office.

"Keep an eye on Yachiru while I'm gone", he said getting up to leave.

"Where are you going Zaraki-taicho?" Ikkaku asked.

"I've gotta see Yamamoto about some stupid shit", he grunted. "Keep Yachiru happy or I'll kill you", he said over his shoulder.

"Oh great. You know how hard it was to satisfy her when she was happy, think how hard it's going to be since she's depressed?" Yumi complained.

"Tell me about it", Ikkaku complied.

* * *

"Look Yachiru, I made you this pretty outfit", Matsumoto smiled.

"Not interested", she sighed.

"Matsumoto . . . what are you doing here?" the short white haired taicho asked furiously.

"Yachiru is a bit down and Yumi and Ikkaku as if I could help cheer her up", she chirped. "Why don't you see if you can try. Nothing I do seems to be working."

"Sure", he shrugged. "So Yachiru, would you like to learn how to play snowball?"

"What's that?" she perked up a little.

Hitsugaya thought for a while trying to make up something on the spot. "It's a game where you hit snowball at people and watch them freeze", he smiled at his genius.

"Sounds fun. Can we play with Baldy and Feather-brow?" she chirped jumping up and down.

"Sure. Why not", he told her happy to see her smile.

Matsumoto thought it was cute how nice he was being and how good with her he was. She told herself to remember to give him a treat for this later.

* * *

"Yeah! This is fun!" she squealed throwing another snowball at Ikkaku. "Make another one!"

Hitsugaya sighed wondering where Zaraki was and wished he would return soon. He was tired of making these freezing snowballs.

"Yachiru, taicho is tired, maybe we should call it quits", Matsumoto told her walking up behind her tired taicho.

"Just one more!" she bounced up and down.

"Okay", he smiled weakly. He raised his reiatsu and formed a giant snow ball in the palm of his hand. "Ready?"

"Ready?" she chirped.

He threw the giant snowball in the air and she swung at it with her zanpakuto.

"What the hell are all of you doing just standing here?!" a loud, gruffly angry voice bellowed.

Just as he had arrived, the snowball crashed into the open training field and froze every thing within 30 foot radius.

"Yachiru!" he screamed causing the earth to rumble under the huge amount of his spiritual pressure.

"Well, we've gotta go", Matsumoto sputtered grabbing her collapsed taicho and shunpo-ed off.

"You said to cheer her up, Zaraki-taicho. So we did. Only now we're frozen in place and can't move", Ikkaku informed him.

"Well, when you thaw out, shovel up all this damn snow", he said grabbing Yachiru and walking back to their quarters.

* * *

"I had so much fun Ken-chan! You should come play next time", she squealed over his shoulder.

"Maybe I will", he smiled at her opening the door to the captain's quarters.

Yachiru hopped off his shoulder and ran in her room. Kenpachi went in after her to tuck her.

"I'm sorry I've been so moody lately Ken-chan", she said climbing into bed.

He walked over and pulled the covers over her body. "Don't worry about it", he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay", she chirped hugging his neck.

"Goodnight Yachiru", he said walking to her door.

"Goodnight Ken-chan", she yawned.

Kenpachi laughed to himself never tiring of Yachiru's antics of fun. Then he closed the door shut behind him.

* * *

"So, she's all better?" Unohana asked sliding into bed beside Kenpachi after coming out his bathroom.

"Yeah. The runt tenth division captain showed her a new game today. She loves learning about new things and whatnot", he smiled up at her.

"I'm glad. This week is almost over and soon she'll be back to normal", she nuzzled into his neck.

"Hah!" Kenpachi laughed. "When has Yachiru ever been normal?"

Unohana giggled knowing full well that Yachiru has never been normal but at least she would return to her old unusual self. Then she kissed Kenpachi goodnight and went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was so short. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahhhh! Keeennnn-ccchhhaaaannnn!" he heard a high pitched scream come from the bathroom of his quarters.

"What Yachiru?!" he yelled busting into the bathroom.

"Ken-chan, I have pimple!" she squealed.

"A what?" he asked confused. Then he sighed and went back into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"What's wrong?" he heard Unohana come up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

He sighed not really in the mood to fool around or explain Yachiru's sudden outburst.

"Want me to make you some tea?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah, tea would be nice, thanks", he smiled to himself.

"One pot of tea coming up", she said unwrapping her arms from his waist and walking to the cabinets.

"Yachiru, time to eat", he hollered down the hall.

Yachiru came racing out the bathroom and sat down on her pink place mat beside Kenpachi's.

Unohana finished making the tea and set the kettle on the table beside three teacups.

Kenpachi walked over to the table setting down three plates: one with eggs and French toast and two with sausage, eggs, plain toast, and grits.

"Okay everyone, dig in", he said.

Unohana just watched as Kenpachi and Yachiru woofed down their meal and slurped their tea.

Unohana couldn't help but giggle at how much they were alike and how much they both ate like untamed primates.

"You gonna eat that?" he asked pointing a fork at her plate.

"Um, no, you go ahead", she smiled sliding her plate toward Kenpachi.

Kenpachi took a piece of French toast of her plate then he slid it back toward Unohana.

"You don't want the rest, but—"

"You've barely eaten and I don't wanna seem greedy. You can have the rest. Wouldn't want you passing out on the job", he smiled then woofed down the French toast.

He rose from his place mat and put his dishes in the sink.

"Yachiru, bring your plate over here when you're done", he called over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll get the dishes, you're going to be late for work", she smiled taking the sponge from Kenpachi's hands.

"Okay", he smiled back and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Yachiru, you done?"

"Yep Ken-chan. All finished", she chirped throwing her plate in the sink.

"Don't forget your zanpakuto", he said walking toward the door.

"Bye Uno-chan!" Yachiru called running after Kenpachi.

Kenpachi just waved and left.

Unohana smiled to herself at how normal things were becoming again and how pleasant her blood thirsty captain was becoming as well.

It seemed the happier Yachiru was, the happier he was and the more affectionate he would be. But if you made Yachiru angry or cry, Kenpachi Zaraki was unbearable and definitely not affectionate.

_That means I better not piss of Yachiru_ she laughed at this thought. Then she went back to doing the dishes and headed to her division once she finished.

* * *

First of all, there is never peace and quiet in the eleventh division. Always battles going on or Kenpachi yelling at his squad to get off their lazy asses or Yachiru making a ruckus, but today was more out of control than usual.

Secondly, never point, stare, or laugh at a girl who's on her period and she has a pimple and is the lieutenant to squad eleven. Well, you can if you want to, but if you value your life, you'll think twice before you do.

"Ken-chan! Peacock brows is being mean to me!" she whined.

It didn't take long foe Kenpachi to find her but he had a little trouble locating a certain feather browed shinigami.

"Ikkaku! Have you seen—"

"Sorry Zaraki-taicho. I don't know where he is", he saluted rather quickly.

"But I didn't even finish my question", he said as Ikkaku ran away.

"Hey Ikkaku, you get back here and tell me where that damn Yumi went!" he bellowed raising his reiatsu and causing several weaker shinigami around him to faint.

"Ken-chan", she tugged on his sleeve, "I'm going to see Uno-chan" and then she stalked off punching any and every one that was in her way.

Kenpachi laughed and sighed at the sight of bodies falling to the ground by his fukutaicho. He knew Unohana was going to have her hands full today and no doubt he would get the blame for all the injured sent to her division.

Kenpachi decided he would deal with that later and focus on finding a certain feather browed shinigami.

"Yumi, bring your ass out here!" he bellowed banging on the other side of Yumi's door.

"Sorry Zaraki-taicho, he isn't here", Yumi faked trying to sound like a girl.

"I know you're in there and I know you ain't got no woman in there cause you's gay, so bring your fruity ass out here! Now!"

"Before I come out, let me explain Zaraki-taicho", he stuttered.

"You better have a good reason why you made Yachiru cry or I'll be using you for the new dummy doll for the new recruits to practice on."

"Well see, what had happened was is that I said there was something obstructing the beauty from Yachiru-fulutaicho's face and I was going to wipe it off, but when I tried, it wouldn't come off. That's when I noticed my beautiful and delicate hands touched a pimple and I screamed Zaraki-taicho sir", he explained.

Kenpachi was too tired to deal with this. Yachiru's period problems were giving him a headache but he couldn't let Yumichika get away with what he had done.

So, Kenpachi sighed and slammed the door down punching Yumichika in the face during the process.

"Next time, just don't touch Yachiru. How about that? Now get your ass on that training field and tend to the new recruits. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, Zaraki-taicho sir" Yumi saluted then ran before his captain decided to really kill him.

Kenpachi watched as he scurried away then he turned in the opposite direction and headed for the forth division.

* * *

"Ken-chan! Look, its gone!" she squealed running and jumping up into Kenpachi arms.

Without even thinking about it, Kenpachi caught Yachiru and wrapped his arms around her. "Is that so?" he smiled at her.

"Yep. Uno-chan gave me this ointment and it went away", she chirped bouncing up and down in his arms.

"That's good. Well, if you're feeling all better, how bout I let you torture that damn Yumi? He's on the training grounds as the new trainees practice dummy for the day."

"Oooo yeah!" she screamed jumping out of his arms and running towards the door. "Bye!" she called over her shoulder and she was off.

"Well, how was your day?" Unohana smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Like hell", Kenpachi grunted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", she said coming up to him and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"No, it's not your fault, nor is it Yachiru's".

"Well, the worse is over and she should be back to normal" Unohana assured him.

"Thank goodness", he sighed slouching to the floor pulling Unohana down with him.

"You know, we do have time before either one of us is needed in our squads. You wanna—"but she never finished as Kenpachi brought her closer to him and planted his lips on hers.

Unohana was surprised at first but responded with her own assertiveness.

She gently began removing his captain's robe while Kenpachi leaned all the way back until his back was pressed against the hard floor. Then she began removing his shihakusho while he undid her braid. (yes, he undid her braid. Kenpachi Zaraki does know how to do hair a little. Who the heck you think does his hair? Well it ain't mythical hair fairies.) Then he slid his hands down to her shoulders and removed her haori as well as her shihakusho.

In less than ten seconds, they both were lying naked on the floor kissing and touching every inch of the other person's body. Not stopping until both were satisfied.

Kenpachi and Unohana both laid on the cold tile floor panting and sweating and very satisfied.

Unohana rolled over until her body melted on top of his. Kenpachi smiled that dopey-smile-guys-have-when-they-just-got-laid-smile and wrapped his arms around her breathing in her scent and the memory of her body lying on top of his. An hour later, he let go, they got dressed and went back to work.

* * *

Later that night, Yachiru came busting into their living quarters happier than she had ever been and normal for a change.

"Ken-chan, you missed out on the fun. I made Feather Brow bleed, twice!" she jumped up and down on the couch beside him.

"Glad to hear it. You ready for bed yet?" he got up walking toward the kitchen.

"Nope. Not sleepy yet", she yawned.

Kenpachi laughed quietly to himself at the fact the even after all these years, she was still trying to stay up late when she was obviously so tired.

"Are you sure?" he teased setting a tea bag in the kettle on the stove.

"Positive", she chirped.

Kenpachi didn't respond to that because he knew she was lying. When the tea was done, he pulled out two teacups and poured them some tea.

"Here", he said handing Yachiru a pink teacup with white cherry blossoms on it while he sipped from his white teacup with black flowers on his.

Yachiru slurped the whole thing down in one second then fell on the floor sound asleep.

Kenpachi smiled to himself at how easy it was to put her to sleep. Then he set his teacup down, picked Yachiru up and carried her to her room.

He removed her shoes, then her shocks, then placed her in the bed. He kissed her goodnight and pulled the covers up to her shoulders before turning out the lights and shutting the door on the way out.

Then he turned out all the lights in the kitchen and went to his own room to wait for Unohana to come in.

An hour later, she unlocked the front door, and then locked it back before tiptoeing in his room and sliding into bed beside him.

When he felt her weight on the bed, he turned over and smiled at her while wrapping his arms around her tummy. Then, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that is the end. I was informed that periods only last five days so that's all I wrote. But if you would like to read more crazy stuff that Yachiru does while on her period, let me know and I can write them up for you or you yourself could or whatever. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
